


Aftermath

by stellecraft



Series: Strippers [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: The four lovers are put on a forced vacation after the drugging incident.





	Aftermath

        D’Artagnan tripped over his own feet as he made his way down the stairs that led to the stage. He could feel Flea’s eyes on him and felt Aramis rest a hand on the small of his back.

        “d’Artagnan go home.” D’Artagnan shook his head stubbornly. He had been at the strip club every night he was supposed to since the drugging incident. This was Aramis’ first night back. He wasn’t about to leave his partner alone. He felt Aramis tug on his hand and let the other man pull him back to their dressing room. There he flopped on the couch and closed his eyes with a sigh. Aramis’ hands tangled in his hair and rubbed at his scalp. D’Artagnan let out a quiet moan.

        “I will hurt you if you stop that.” He heard Aramis chuckle and felt the man gently tug at his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

        Porthos looked at the sleeping d’Artagnan. The man had gone into his dressing room with Aramis and only Aramis had come back out. After the second dance Porthos had gone back to check things out. He had found Aramis tugging a light blanket over the sleeping d’Artagnan. Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis’ head as the man slid passed him carrying his next costume. Porthos knew that Flea had defaulted to Aramis’ solo dances the moment Aramis had told her to.

        Porthos settled next to the couch and began to pet d’Artagnan’s hair. D’Artagnan wasn’t hiding his sleeping problems from them as well as the other man thought. Porthos and Athos had spent a good hour before the club opened talking about it. D’Artagnan would snap awake in a cold sweat from nightmares or he’d spend the entire night awake, reading. Porthos had once even tried to wring an orgasm out of the man to tire him out but d’Artagnan had skittered away from him with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom.

 _[Aramis is on solo again.]_ Porthos flicked open the text from Athos. He looked over d’Artagnan again and looked back at his phone.

 _[d’Artagnan fell asleep in the dressing room. Aramis decided to go on solo instead of waking him.]_ Porthos’ phone pinged again and he ignored it, putting it on silent. When Aramis ducked back into the dressing room Porthos tugged his hand down to his mouth for a kiss.

        “He’s been so strong.” Aramis’ voice was a whisper. He looked over d’Artagnan as he pulled on his next costume. “The entire time the case was going on he was in the courtroom. I couldn’t even look the guy in the face.”

        “Athos was thinking of taking you on vacation. Well all of us. Pamper d’Artagnan a little bit.” Both men looked up as the door opened. Treville entered followed by Athos. He looked at his sleeping nephew with a small frown.

        “He hasn’t been sleeping?” Porthos shook his head and Treville sighed. “The four of you are on forced leave for a week. If he’s not better after that I’ll extend it. He needs all three of you right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan glared out the window. Porthos and Athos had bundled him and Aramis into the car that morning and had started a long drive. When d’Artagnan had protested Athos had told him that Treville had put them on a forced vacation. He pouted the entire way into Gascony and glared as Athos opened the door to the car when they reached the large villa where they were going to be staying. It was Porthos who scooped d’Artagnan out of the car and carried the squirming man into the villa. He saw Porthos’ eyes light up with something close to understanding as d’Artagnan was unceremoniously dumped on a bed. Hands pressed d’Artagnan’s wrist down hard, the grip enough to grind the delicate bones in his wrists slightly.

        “Porthos.” There was a tone of warning in Athos voice.

        “He’s being a brat Athos. Brattish behavior should be punished.” A hand yanked d’Artagnan’s head up by the hair and he was manhandled into a position where his ass was in the air. The hand left his wrists, his hands came up to grip at the hand in his hair, and his pants and boxers were yanked down to his knees. D’Artagnan felt the sting of the first strike on his ass and fought the grip on his hair. He stilled after five more hard spanks and by five more he was choking back tears.

        When he actually started crying hands gently moved him so that he was lying flat. A second set of hands undressed him completely while the first set rubbed a cold lotion on his ass. Body heat pressed against his side and Aramis pressed kisses to his face as Athos and Porthos stripped. Athos settled on the bed and pulled d’Artagnan’s limp body against him. Porthos settled against Aramis’ back and pressed the other man into d’Artagnan’s body.

        “You know I don’t like it when you’re that rough.” Athos’ voice was quiet. He was pressing kisses to d’Artagnan’s neck as the other man floated.

        “I know. I should have talked about it with you but I was acting on impulse.” Porthos voice was equally quiet. Aramis chuckled breathlessly.

        “I for one got all hot and bothered by that.” Aramis twisted around so his front was pressed against Porthos’ front. “Add a bit more playfulness to that and I’d be begging.” Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis’ lips with a small smile.

        “Soon I promise. Once d’Artagnan recovers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
